Radio Coordination schemes (where COMP, Co-Ordinated Multi Point is one set of Radio coordination) puts additional challenges on the transport network as it puts requirements on transport characteristics, e.g. bandwidth, delay, jitter, sync accuracy, etc. Depending on the characteristics of the transport network, influenced by e.g. transport network topology, the specific radio-coordination schemes between participating Radio Nodes may or may not be possible. Each individual coordination function is a radio coordination scheme. A radio coordination scheme is a radio coordination function, which is similar to a radio coordination feature.
Radio Coordination schemes that has similar transport characteristics requirements can be grouped. Within a group, the Radio Coordination schemes work within a transport characteristics range, but some radio coordination schemes needs tuning within the range, but outside the characteristics range a different group of Radio Coordination schemes need to be selected.
One problem arises when the transport characteristics for a Radio Coordination scheme is “out of range”, the radio performance gain is none or can even be negative i.e. the radio performance with Radio Coordination active is less than without it. Therefore Radio Coordination scheme related configuration of Radio Nodes need careful design. However such a design is quite complicated as Radio Coordination relation between neighbouring Radio Nodes are quite dynamic. Neighbouring radio nodes (RBS) are nodes that a single UE can hear, e.g. located between at least two RBSes.
An existing solution for Radio Coordination schemes is static pre-configuration of them. Static pre-configuration of Radio Coordination schemes in Radio Nodes per neighbour relationship means that transport characteristics needs to be known and defined in advance and thus set with such a margin that it avoids to be out-of range. Thus it is not possible to follow transport network characteristics changes and optimize Radio Coordination scheme configuration on the fly.